Super Crayon
by Alice Tennant
Summary: Super Crayon est devenu populaire sur internet pour avoir sauver deux dessinateurs d'une attaque terroriste, mais il se peut que quelqu'un a une dent contre lui.
1. Qui est Super Crayon ?

**Salut à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction cette année.**

**Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'une fanfic sur Super Crayon (Merci Captain Obvious XD)**

**Bien évidemment, ce personnage ne m'appartient pas ni les dessinateurs qui seront évoqués mais j'en ai crée quelques uns.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Depuis janvier 2015, un nouveau personnage a fait son apparition sur internet, via une vidéo où on le voit dessiner sur un bloc-note tandis que le terroriste qui se trouvé en face de lui, à chaque dessin, devenait de plus en plus ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en slip et à visage découvert devant ses otages, 2 dessinateurs du nom de Dani et Ben, qui commençaient à être morts de rire face à cette scène. Depuis la publication de cette vidéo, plusieurs pages Facebook et hashtags ont été crées en l'honneur de ce héros, les internautes l'acclament et le surnomment "l'espoir".<p>

Son nom : Super Crayon, défenseur de la liberté d'expression et ennemi des terroristes qui veulent détruire cette liberté en obéissant aveuglement à l'obscurantisme.

Mais, malgré ses actes héroïques, il n'est pas là que pour défendre la liberté d'expression.

Avant de devenir Super Crayon, il était Mark Kent, né en 1988, fils du caricaturiste Tom Kent alias Kenie de la journaliste Clara Grace.

Il avait une vie normale mais s'inquiétait pour son père à force d'entendre la mort de certains dessinateurs dans le monde. Il aimait bien dessiner mais il n'osait pas les montrer à tout le monde, car il trouvait qu'il ne faisait que des choses "moches" bien que son père lui disait plusieurs fois le contraire.

En 2003, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à ses parents dans les locaux de Panda Mensuel, deux terroristes ont débarqué et ont tué caricaturistes et journalistes. Mark Kent a essayé de sauver son père mais il est arrivé trop tard, il avait reçu trois balles dans le cœur et deux dans la tête. Quant à sa mère, elle fut blessé à l'épaule gauche.

Avant de mourir, Kenie lui a dit "Bats-toi pour la liberté d'expression, deviens son représentant. C'est en dessinant que nous gagnerons contre l'obscurantisme religieux".

Sur ces paroles, Mark décida de partir avec sa mère dans des pays différents et à changer de nom à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les terroristes qui ont tué son père, au cas où ils les croiseraient. C'est en arrivant au Tibet, en juillet 2014 qu'il se mit à s'entrainer et à s'améliorer en dessin, quitte à se tenir cette promesse, début 2015 : "Je serai le représentant de la liberté d'expression mais je vengerai également la mort de mon père ".

- Tu as l'intention de retourner en France ?

- Il faut que je retourne là-bas, ma décision est prise. Papa m'a confié une "mission" et je ne vais pas le décevoir.

- Et si ces bourreaux revenaient ? Ils risquent de te reconnaître !

- Ils me reconnaîtront, certes, mais ils auront affaire à un homme nouveau. Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant.

- Tu es fou ?

- Non, il faut que quelqu'un agisse, maman. Un jour, les gens me verront comme un héros. Je serai l'espoir.

- D'accord. Je prierai pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

En prononçant ces mots, Clara se mit à pleurer tandis que Mark essaye tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

- Quand j'aurais accompli cette mission, j'essaierai de revenir te voir.

Le 9 janvier, Mark arrive en France pour une nouvelle vie. Il est maintenant caricaturiste, comme son père, au Chat Malin et travaille avec Dani et Ben. Il faut attendre 9 jours pour qu'un attentat ait lieu dans les locaux du journal et que Mark sauve ses amis sous les traits de ce super-héros que l'on connaît aujourd'hui.

Depuis cette vidéo, le monde l'adore mais les ennuis ne font que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser. Je publierai les réponses dans les prochains chapitres.<strong>


	2. L'ennemi de l'ombre

**Suite de Super Crayon. Au début, je devais la publier fin février mais, suite à un problème avec internet, je n'ai pas pu continuer et modifier certaines phrases. J'ai dû attendre 2 jours pour la revoir et faire ces modif'.  
><strong>

**Si vous trouvez que le titre de ce chapitre n'est pas très approprié (parce qu'on ne parle pas trop de cet ennemi),il faut savoir que je ne suis pas une experte pour trouver des titres.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Dani et Ben n'arrêtent pas de parler de Super Crayon aux autres membres de la rédaction.<p>

Mark voyait que ses collègues n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et son "personnage". Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, pour lui.

_"Espérons que ça dure."_

Mais une voix douce et timide l'interpelle. Il s'agissait d'une femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années: "Excusez-moi, je cherche le bureau du rédacteur en chef. Vous pouvez me dire où je peux le trouver, s'il vous plait ?

- Euh... Bien sûr.

- Ah, voilà la nouvelle recrue. Pas trop difficile pour venir ici ?

- Non, tout s'est bien passé, monsieur. On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance.

- Mark Kent, vous tombez bien. Je vous présente Marion Yastel, nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe des caricaturistes. Elle travaillera avec vous, Dani et Ben.

- Quoi ? On a une nouvelle recrue ? -s'exclama Dani.

- Évidemment, puisqu'il vient de le dire. T'es vraiment con comme mec. Entre la question sur la religion de Super Crayon et ça, c'est pas gagné niveau intelligence.

- Oh excuse-moi, monsieur "le sadique qui dessine un type à trois têtes" !

- Ne recommence pas avec ça !"

Sauf qu'à force de monter d'un ton, ces derniers commencent à se disputer, quitte à lancer des crayons et des gommes sur le visage de l'autre.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont parfois comme ça.

- Je vois.

- Bon, écoutez, je vous laisse. J'ai un coup de fil important à passer. Bienvenue encore une fois, Marion, dans notre rédaction. Et, Mark, réunion demain matin dans mon bureau, j'ai déjà prévenu les autres.

- Compris."

Mais, loin de la ville, quelqu'un, caché dans l'ombre, n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de Super Crayon via les informations données par ses collaborateurs. Bien qu'il voit Super Crayon comme une menace pour ses projets, il veut en savoir plus sur lui et le détruire.

" Alors, c'est donc toi, ce fameux défenseur de la liberté d'expression ? Et dire que je croyais que personne n'oserait se battre en son nom, tu m'impressionne...mais pas pour longtemps. Tu as déjà ridiculisé un de mes hommes, mais j'ai encore d'autres groupes terroristes et je finirai par savoir ton identité et tes blessures, s'il le faut. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu n'auras d'autre choix que de te soumettre à ma volonté."

De retour à Paris, Mark vient de terminer les présentations et la visite pour Marion.

"- J'espère que tu t'y habitueras vite, en tout cas.

- Je pense que ce sera le cas. Dis-moi, Mark.

- Oui ?

- Tu es bien le fils du dessinateur Kennie ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Mon père était policier, il était chargé de protéger les dessinateurs de Panda Mensuel et on lui a remis quelque chose après cet attentat."

C'est alors que Marion sort un cahier de son sac. Il était presque abimé sur la couverture mais les pages semblaient nets.

- C'est le cahier de mon père ?

- Oui. Mon père me l'avait donner le soir même, mais j'ai préféré ne pas y toucher.

- Merci, en tout cas. Au faite, Dani fête son anniversaire ce soir. Tu viendras ?

- C'est gentil, mais je ne pourrai pas. Je participe au concours de caricature. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

- Non, il comprendra."

Certes, Mark avait l'air sincère dans sa réponse mais il avait peur de décevoir son ami qui n'est pas du genre à accepter les absences de certains. Le soir venu, Mark se rend donc à l'anniversaire de Dani. Champagne, bière, apéritifs et jus de fruits à volonté et musique qui donne l'impression d'être dans une boîte de nuit des années 80. Tout le monde s'éclate, jusqu'au moment où...

"- Les gars, on a un problème ! Il y a une prise d'otage au concours de caricature ! J'ai un pote qui vient de m'avertir par téléphone !

- Mets la télé, mec ! -s'exclame Dani après avoir arrêté la musique."

Le type allume la télé dans la précipitation, tout le monde parle de cette prise d'otage.

"Et nous venons d'apprendre qu'un groupe terroriste vient de prendre en otage 12 caricaturistes et 11 journalistes dans la salle Albert Camus où se déroule le concours de caricature.

- Ces terroristes ont d'ailleurs fait parvenir un message vidéo que nous allons diffuser maintenant."

C'est alors que l'on voit les terroristes tous vêtus d'un costume bavarois.

"Salutations, infidèles. Nous voulons que vous vous soumettiez à notre vision du monde au nom des gnomes, des elfes et des petits lutins. Sinon, nous agirons par la force en exécutant ces mécréants !"

Mark doit intervenir, il a promis qu'il deviendrait le porte-parole de la liberté d'expression et Marion se trouve à cet évènement. Ces terroristes sont fous, mais il doit faire vite.

"- Je dois m'en aller.

- Où tu vas ?

- Désolé, Dani. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de finir les dessins pour demain."

L'excuse était facile, mais Mark n'avait pas mieux en magasin. Pas de temps à perdre ! Mark se rend à la salle au plus vite. Pendant ce temps là...

"- Vous avez cru que l'on pouvait rire de tous, même avec la nature ?

- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Personne n'a fait de blague sur l'écologie ! Et puis, on est dans le pays de la liberté d'expression, nom d'un chien ! -répond Marion.

- Silence ! Puisque tu oses t'opposer à nous, nous allons commencer par toi."

A ce moment là, deux des terroristes se mettent derrière Marion et commencent à chanter avec une voix insupportable et avec des mots incompréhensibles.

"- Mais, c'est quoi cette chanson stupide ?

- Super Crayon va venir pour vous botter le cul, bande de malades - cria un journaliste.

- Super Crayon ? (rires) Qu'il se pointe, il ne va pas être déçu !

- C'est déjà le cas, mon ami."

Super Crayon était là, toujours avec son air de super-héros très cliché.

" - Tu es...

- Là où la liberté est en danger, là où la terreur gagne les esprits, là où la tyrannie doit être combattue, je suis présent. Je suis Super Crayon.

- Alors, c'est toi ce fou ?

- Ce ne serait pas toi, le fou, par hasard ?"

Toujours armé de son bloc-note et de son crayon, il se met à dessiner et transforme les costumes des terroristes en tutu. Même les deux "chanteurs" sont devenus ridicules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Super Crayon continue et leur dessine des oreilles de Pikachu et un nez de clown. Tout le monde rit du spectacle qui déroule sous leurs yeux.

"- C'est de la sorcellerie ?

- L'imagination peut servir pour détruire toute forme d'obscurantisme. Vous pensez que vos actes vont sauver la planète en sauvant des créatures imaginaires, mais vous agissez de manière aveugle en écoutant les pensées d'un autre. Vous êtes des pantins exécutant les ordres d'un homme qui veut rependre le chaos sur cette terre."

Le chef du groupe est impressionné par ces paroles mais il commence à en avoir assez avec ces rires.

"SILENCE, BANDES D'INFIDÈLES ! -crie t-il avant de tirer vers le plafond."

Marion prend alors son bloc-note et un crayon puis dessine après avoir regardé le flingue de ce type dans les moindres détails.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n'êtes pas Super Crayon.

- Même si nous ne sommes pas tous Super Crayon, je pense que tout ce qu'on dessine peut devenir réel."

Elle continue de dessiner jusqu'à ce que le chef se retrouve avec un ballon en forme de fleur à la main. Super Crayon réplique à nouveau jusqu'à ce que les terroristes se retrouvent déguisés en lapin. Effrayés par tous ces rires, ils partent de la salle mais ils commencent à disparaitre à force de se diriger vers la sortie.

"- Moi qui pensais que ce personnage était une rumeur...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ma chère. De toute façon, je serai toujours là pour protéger ces personnes, surtout vous.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Encore une chose, n'oubliez pas : restez des salles gosses."

Après ses actes héroïques et cette phrase si bien dite, Super Crayon part de la même manière que lors de la précédente prise d'otage.

- Sacré Super Crayon. Tu m'étonneras toujours.

Par contre, toujours loin de la ville.

"Tu es bien plus humiliant que je ne le pensais ! Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser la manière forte !"

Le lendemain, à la rédaction, tout le monde reparle de Super Crayon.

" Écoutez moi bien, ce héros nous aide pour qu'on survive dans ce milieu et il est aimé par tout le monde même nos confrères, tant mieux. Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus.

- Mais nous détournons l'actualité, nous ne faisons jamais de trucs sérieux. -répond un journaliste.

- Je m'en fous ! Essayez de le chopper ! Demandez-lui d'où il vient. Son identité ou même...

- Monsieur, nous avons reçu un coup de fil de nos confrères de Panda News. -dit Sue, la secrétaire de la rédaction. Leurs écrans et caméras commençaient à brouiller comme s'il n'avaient plus le moindre signal. Ils ont essayé de prévenir les autres rédactions mais tous les téléphones n'avaient plus de réseaux.

- C'est un virus ou...

- Jugez par vous-même."

Sue montre son écran d'ordinateur qui avait le même problème. Il y avait un écran blanc et une silhouette noire devant.

"- C'est qui ce type ? -demande Ben.

- Il peut nous voir ?

- Je ne pense pas, Marion. -répond Mark

" Bonjour, peuple du monde "libre". Mon nom est Obscuro. -dit ce mystérieux personnage avec une voix trafiquée. Il paraît que depuis un certain temps, un homme répondant au nom de "Super Crayon" protège caricaturistes et journalistes. Cette cause a l'air très noble pour lui. Toutefois, j'aimerais lui poser cette question : Penses-tu que les gens ont besoin de la liberté d'expression pour s'exprimer librement ? Pour ma part, je ne crois ! Car, cette liberté d'expression n'existe plus, de nos jours. Elle est, en d'autres termes, bafouée ! Tu te permets de ridiculiser tous les groupes terroristes que j'ai envoyé, alors qu'ils voulaient simplement exprimer leurs opinions sur le monde. Tout ce que tu représentes c'est cette hypocrisie qu'utilise les gouvernements, occidentaux comme orientaux.

_- Comment ose-t-il dire des choses pareils ? Je ne défends pas cette hypocrisie, je peux la dénoncer ! Tout ce que tu dis, Obscuro, est faux !  
><em>

- Voici ce que je te propose, Super Crayon : Termine dès aujourd'hui ta carrière de super-héros ou je n'hésiterai pas à envoyer mes hommes pour te tuer. Je trouverai par tous les moyens ton identité, mais aussi tes faiblesses si tu refuse de renoncer à tes actions. Tu as 48 heures, à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour confirmer la fin de carrière. Réfléchis bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, c'est déjà plus long que le premier chapitre, mais reste à voir si vous n'allez pas être déçu.<strong>

**Edit : Merci à Ayumi Fubuki pour le nom du némésis**. ^^


End file.
